The Past Has a Way of Becoming the Present
by Crossover Specialist
Summary: Summary: AU/AH: Klaus Mikaelson left the town of Mystic Falls years ago, leaving also his best friend. He loves her dearly, but she's keeping secrets. When an unforeseen circumstance brings them together, what will happen? Pairings: Klaus Hayley/Elijah Katherine/Kol Davina/Marcel Rebekah.
1. Funeral

_**A/N: I do not own The Originals.**_

 **Klaus's POV**

I drove silently with Caroline sitting next to me, talking my ear off. "Care, please! My father just died! Can't you shut up for one second!?" I yelled at her. She seemed a little taken aback by my tone, but she smiled, slowly. She ran her hand up my cheek and something cold hit my skin. I looked and saw the engagement ring on her finger. It suddenly hit me really hard that she was my fiancé. I brought her hand to my lips and kissed it, gently.

"I'm sorry. I know you're traumatized by this." She said, gently rubbing my hands. I felt the knot in my stomach grow, seeing my family outside the church, dressed in black, waiting for me. My eyes went to the stunning blonde women next to Mom. Wow, Rebekah really grew up in these past – gosh, how long has it been? Five, I think – five years. I saw Elijah next to Katherine, his high school sweetheart. Kol was there, without a date, for once.

I got out of the car and was taken in by a humongous hug. "Nik! I missed you so much!" Rebekah exclaimed. "I was only away at collage." "In New Orleans! How are Grandma and Grandpa, by the way?" "They're good. Wow, you've really grown." I said, smiling at her, despite the circumstances. She rolled her eyes. "Yeah Nik," She elbowed me, "Your baby sister's turning twenty next month." "Twenty? Already? Geez, Bekah. I told you not to get older." She giggled but we were pulled away by a voice. "Klaus!" I turned to see her standing there. The most beautiful women I've ever seen. She was wearing a black, cape sleeve blouson dress. Her hair was slightly curled and fell, now, to her waist. Her hazel eyes had a glimmer of sadness, happiness, and… love? My best friend stood before me – drop dead gorgeous. "H… H… Hayley?" I asked. She nodded. She came over and pulled me into a tight hug. She pulled back and I wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's been forever. You never returned my calls and I haven't seen you since your graduation party…" Her eyes met mine and her cheeks turned pink. I knew why; It was the best night of my life.

I was taken aback as she slapped me. "Hey!" "Where have you been? Surely you couldn't have been too busy to call at least once! You have no idea how much I needed you!" She was shouting, but her voice was in a whisper. I held her shoulders, looked into her eyes, and said, "Hayley, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Why didn't you ever call or text or email me?" "I did. Every night for a year. Then I gave up." I cupped her cheek and kissed her lips. I felt her tongue on my lips, but I pulled away. "I'm engaged, Hayley." Her face fell and she quickly turned away, but not before I saw tears in her eyes.

"I… Should be going in, now." She said, walking away, leaving me to feel guilty. I was soon joined by Elijah and Katherine. I quickly took in the dress she was wearing and the fact that both her and Elijah's hands were on her pregnant stomach. "Finally having kids, I see." I said, smirking. "Yes, sooner than we planned, but not as soon as-" "Some people." Elijah finished, cutting her off. I looked between them, knowing they were keeping something from me. "What is it?" I asked. They just shook their heads and sat down next to Hayley, who was sitting next to Mom. I finished getting reacquainted with Kol, Rebekah, and her long-time boyfriend, Marcel. I had met him at my graduation party. He was Mom's friend's oldest son. Kol had explained that he did have a girlfriend, Davina Claire. She was here, reason being, she was babysitting. Kol was already sixteen. I was so proud of him. Throughout this time, Caroline chose to remain silent and just take in all her surroundings.

I sat through the service, but the only thought in my head was Hayley. After, I wanted to talk to her, but she had quickly disappeared from sight. I realized she'd gone home. "Mom, does Hayley still live in her old house?" I asked Mom. I knew I had to see Hayley. "Yes." I turned to leave, "Niklaus!" I turned back towards her and she said, "Please be nice with her, the poor girl's been through so much since you've left. Oh, and Klaus… don't bring up her parents." "Why? What happened?" "They died. They were killed in a car accident two weeks after you left." "Why didn't Hayley tell me?" "You weren't responding to her calls. She left you so many calls. I'm embarrassed you didn't have it in your heart to pick up the phone." I sighed, angry at myself.

I got in the car and started to back out when Caroline said, "Wait for me!" "No, Caroline. This is between me and Hayley. Not you. Stay with my mom." I drove the way I knew to Hayley's house. I parked outside. I walked to the door and knocked. The sight shocked me. Hayley stood there; locket in one hand, fudgsicle in the other. I got her the locket when I left for collage. It had a picture of us slow-dancing in it. I had the same picture in my wallet. Her hair was a mess and she had on a turquoise camisole top with blue and teal pajamas shorts – that were extremely short. Not to mention most of her breasts were exposed.

"Hayley? What happened? Did you get hit by a bus?" She threw herself at me and said, "I wanted you, Klaus. You left when I needed you most. How could you do that to us?" "Us?" "Yes. I… I tried to get you to meet with me so we could discuss it in person, but-" "Mommy! I can't sleep. Can I have some milk?" A small voice asked from upstairs. "Sure, baby. Come on." Hayley said to the little girl as she climbed down the stairs. She set the girl down and poured her a glass of milk. She looked up and caught me staring at her, "What?" "You have a daughter?" I asked in disbelief. "So do you." Was her reply.

I grabbed her arm and took her to the living room away from her daughter. "Are you implying that she's mine?" I hissed. She winced from my grasp on her arm and said, "Yes, she's yours." "From the party?" "That was both our first times and you left right after that so… yeah." She said, sarcastically. "Why didn't you tell me?" "You never answered your phone!" She yelled. "I am so sorry, love. I should've been there for you." "I went through the first year pregnant and alone. I only wanted you. I've always only wanted you." She said as she pulled me in for a hot kiss. I broke it off at once. "Does my family… know?" "About her? Yes. That she is yours? No. Only one who knew was Uncle Mikael. I told him right before he died." "You were with Dad when he died?" "I was. He said he loves you, Klaus." Her voice broke and she sobbed uncontrollably in my arms. "What about…" I dared not touch this subject, but I was feeling a little wound up. "Aunt Sandra and Uncle Dan?" "They died. In a car accident, two weeks after you left." "Why weren't you with them?" "I was at home, testing a pregnancy test. I faked the flu to get out of going with them." "It was only two weeks after…" "I was late." She said, biting her lip in a smile.

"So, no one else knows she is mine?" "Well, she does." I raised my eyebrows. "I've written down and told her every story of ours – except for the night she was conceived. That, no one will ever know. It will remain the most joyous memory in our hearts, forever." "Forever?" "Don't tell me you haven't thought about it every night since it happened?" Truth be told, there was not a single night I didn't fall asleep without thinking of my lips on hers – and, everywhere else; her hands and lips roaming my body, making me feel the most whole I've ever felt in my life. "Did you tell her how we know each other?" "Yes. Our moms were friends from high school, you're a month older than me, we grew up together in the same school, as best friends. With our promise, the same you share with your siblings, always and forever." I looked at her in awe. "I also told her how her name came about." "And what is her name?" "Kiana."

 ** _Flashback – 10 years ago…_**

 _I sat underneath the stars with my best friend by my side. When people saw us together, they thought we were a couple. Maybe someday, if she wasn't my best friend. If I indulge in this, if it breaks off, we can never be just friends. I put my arm around her small waist and caressed her face with my hand. I gently leaned in and kissed her, knowing how she felt about me. I could barely think that this was my first kiss, with my first and best friend. It was amazing. Fireworks exploded in my head and suddenly, I realized we weren't just kissing._

 _Unknowingly, my tongue had moved into her mouth and hers into mine. She had straddled my lap and my hands were running through her hair while hers cupped my face. She pulled back a moment later. "Wow…" I whispered. She stared at me, looking gorgeous, cheeks flushed. "Totally amazing." She said and I know she'd felt the spark, too._

 _We laid back on the grass, pointing out star constellations. After a while, she sat up on her elbows and said, pointing at the full moon, "If I am ever lucky enough to have a daughter, I will name her after the name for moon goddess, Kiana." I put my arm around her, "That is the most beautiful name in the world, after Hayley._

 ** _End of Flashback…_**

"From our first kiss? Ten years ago?" "Out under the full moon." "Mommy?" Kiana asked from where she was standing, about three feet away. "Kiana, come here. There is someone who wants to meet you." She took our daughter into her lap and sat down on the couch, me next to her. "Kiana, this is Klaus. Your daddy." Kiana looked at me with big hazel eyes, just like Hayley's. "Really?" She asked, her voice so innocent. "Yes, Kiana." I told her. To my surprise, she flung her arms around me and said, "Daddy! She talks about you every night. Mommy loves you. With all her heart, she says."

I glanced over her shoulder at Hayley, who had tears in her eyes and her cheeks were bright red. "Come on, let's go to bed." I said to Kiana. She followed me upstairs, as well as Hayley. I tucked in and said to Hayley, "You have some serious explaining to do."


	2. Catching Up

**Hayley's POV**

"You have some serious explaining to do." Klaus told me after we tucked in Kiana. My – sorry, our – little princess. I sighed. I knew this'd happen at some point. I grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the stairs. I pulled him to the table and said, "Do you want anything?" "Um, can I just have a glass of water?" "Sure." I told him, "Klaus?" "Yes?" I walked to the fridge and got some water. I also got out some fruit compotes with whipped cream that I'd made earlier. "Do you… um… Do you ever wonder what would've happened if you hadn't moved in with your grandparents?" "What'd you mean?" "Like… um…. Would ever have fallen for me?"

He coughed a little bit on his water. I felt the lacy strap of my camisole tank slide down my shoulder a bit and his eyes followed it. I used this to my advantage, though I was already exposing much of my cleavage and pulled it down to reveal part of the swell of my breast. His eyes never left my chest for a moment. "Hayley," He held out his hand. I gingerly placed mine in his and he pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him. I gasped at this sudden movement. "Love, we will always be best friends, no matter what. I promised you; Always and forever. I thought I made it clear the night of our graduation party that I have very deep-rooted feeling for you. Hayley, I do love you. I have loved you since forever. But love has different layers." I looked deep into his eyes and took a bite of fruit, licking the spoon seductively.

"You love me?" I asked in a whisper. "Yes, Hayley. I love you. At first, I loved you like a sister. But, then, when I was around thirteen I developed romantic feelings for you. At sixteen, I realized I loved you in a romantic sense." "And, you proved that to me the night we ma- had sex." I said, feeling a little depressed. He pulled my chin up and said, "No, Hayley. Made love." I gasped at this realization as his hand made its way under my pj shorts.

"Klaus…" "Ssh… Just let me take away all the pain I caused you." He brought his lips to meet mine in a sweet kiss of his. Our lips molded perfectly together. His hand moved to my back and I flinched as he hit a deep bruise/scar. He noticed this and broke the kiss immediately. I looked at him with fear in my eyes and ran up to my room. I threw myself on my big king-sized bed and started crying.

 ** _Flashback – 4 ½ years ago…_**

 _"No, Jackson!" I yelled as he whipped me again. I tried turning around, but he held me in place as he continued to hit me with my so-called dad's belt. "Jackson! I'm six months pregnant!" I tried to move from my current position being held against a wall. "Please! You'll hurt my baby!" I screamed, trying to get out of this._

 _There was a knock on the front door- more like pounding, actually. I took Jackson's pause to run and I opened the door, revealing the neighbor, Old Man Tom. I threw myself at him and said, "Please, get me out of here!" He nodded and he scooped me up, put me in his car, and we skedaddled out of there._

 _"He hits you! Hayley, do something!" I sobbed and said, "I can't." I rubbed my swollen belly, where mine and Klaus's beautiful baby rested. "Hayley, who is the father of your baby?" "It's Klaus. He… he's my best friend in the world." "But, if he's your best friend, why isn't he helping you through this pregnancy? Does he not want the baby?" "He'd probably want it – but he doesn't know." "How can he not know?" I glanced at the road. "Where are we going?" "I'm taking you to my good friend, Mikael's house." "Mikael Mikaelson?" "Yes. Why?" "His son is Klaus." "How does he not know?" He asked me, again. "Around the last week of June, Klaus and I had a joint graduation party. During this, he and I slept together. We were in love and he was leaving for New Orleans the next day. Then, two weeks later, I found out I was pregnant." "You should tell him, you know." "I know, Mr. Tom, but he never answers his phone!"_

 ** _End of Flashback…_**

I turned around as I felt him behind me. His eyes met mine and he pulled off my top. He stared at my back, seeing deep bruise. "Hayley!" He whisper-yelled. I started crying as his fingers gently caressed the bruises and put light little kisses on them. "Tell me what happened." It wasn't a request; It was an order.

I gulped and he handed me a tissue before I began, "When my parents died, my so-called dad told me to come live with him, even though I was eighteen. You… remember my dad… right?" He shook his head, "Vaguely." "Mom and I left him when I was four or five. Anyway, I went to live with him. He had remarried to this woman named Jane-Ann. Jane-Ann had a daughter named Sophie and together they had a daughter called Monique. So, technically, I have a half-sister and a step-sister. He found out I was pregnant and ordered me to marry this man named Jackson because he wanted Kiana to know her father. I refused, saying my baby would know her father and Jackson would never be her father. He called Jackson over and they each took turns hitting and whipping me. I would have done something if not under 24/7 surveillance. Finally, one day, the neighbor, Old Man Tom, heard my screaming and came over to rescue me. He took me to your house and your family supported me. After a few days they let me go home. I… I missed you so much, Klaus. So, so, so much." I said, crawling onto his lap and sobbing into his chest.

He gave me a comforting hug and said, "Hayley, I am so sorry for what they did to you. I should've been there for you." I nodded and said, "I told you most of the major stuff that happened before you left. Now," I said, standing up and pulling my top back on. I walked over to the TV in my room and put in a DVD. "Let's spend the night analyzing the past." I told him. I walked back to bed, pulling him down with me. He chuckled as he remembered my obsession with video-taping and taking pictures of everything.

We sat on the bed as music played. He looked at me with a shocked expression. It was different songs we sang to each other over the years. The first one came on.

 **[Song One: Stuck Like Glue – Sugarland. Sung by Klaus and Hayley at the kindergarten talent show.]**

The first picture came on the screen. It was a picture of Klaus and I singing at our kindergarten talent show. I was dressed up and so was he. The next picture showed us holding trophy. In the next picture, Klaus kissed my cheek. I remembered we were about six in these pictures. Then, there was a picture where I was standing next to Klaus, with Elijah next to Klaus and Rebekah next to me. Uncle Mikael and Aunt Esther stood behind us, holding a baby, Kol. I remembered being included in their family pictures and how they always made me feel special.

 **[Song Two: Honey Bee – Blake Shelton. Sung by Klaus to Hayley at karaoke night at the campground.]**

The next picture flashed onto the screen, a picture of Klaus and I when we were eight, him teaching me how to slow-dance. Our fingers were intertwined and I kept tripping over his feet. The next picture showed him on the floor and me on top of him. We were laughing, from the looks of it. The next picture showed us when we were around ten or eleven. Klaus was holding a microphone and serenading me with the song 'Honey Bee', I remember. I was giggling and he kissed my hand. The next picture showed his family's reaction. Rebekah held her hand back in a 'yes' position, Elijah and Katherine were whispering, and Esther and Mikael just looked surprised.

 **[Song Three: Blessed the Broken Road – Rascal Flatts. Sung by Klaus and Hayley at Elijah and Katherine's wedding.]**

The next picture showed myself when I was fifteen, next to Katherine, who was in a form-fitting wedding dress. The next picture came up and it was Klaus and I singing into a microphone at the reception. Another picture showed Klaus and I in another room with me pressed against the wall and he was kissing me. The top of my dress was down and I was kissing him back. The next picture showed Klaus and I covering my body while his shirt was on the ground and a twelve-year-old Rebekah stood in the doorway. The next picture showed Rebekah doing her signature 'yes' position. I remember that was the first time I ever made-out with Klaus. We had kept our romance a secret from our families… Except Rebekah.

I looked at Klaus who smiled as the song ended. There was a knock on the door and I said, "I'm putting in the video from graduation. Do want to get it?" He nodded and went to get the door. I popped in the disk and waited for Klaus to comeback. It sounded like he was arguing. I walked downstairs only to see Rebekah standing next to a blonde girl I'd seen at Uncle Mikael's funeral. I walked up to Klaus and whispered in his ear, "I told Rebekah about Kiana." His eyes went wide and he looked to Rebekah who said, "She told you?" I nodded.

"Sweetie, what are you doing here?" The other girl must be Klaus's fiancé. I took in Klaus's look. He was completely shirtless and barefoot. I was a mess. My hair was everywhere, my eyes were wet from crying, and I was barely wearing anything. I looked to Rebekah, who nodded, giving me the go-ahead. I ran my hands down Klaus's chest and gave him a kiss for good measure. To my shock, he didn't pull away; he kissed me harder. "Yes!" Rebekah said, doing her signature pose.

"Who the hell are you!?" The girl shouted at me. "Ssh!" I said. "No! No! I won't be quiet! You're stealing my man you-" I quickly clamped a hand over her mouth before she swore. "What is wrong with you, lady!?" "Mommy, what's with all the yelling?" Kiana asked from the stairs as she came down. Her dark brown hair was past her shoulders and a mess. Her brown-hazel eyes were sleepy and her light olive skin was looking drained. I walked over to her and picked her up. I shot the blonde chick a death glare as I turned to Kiana and said, "It's okay, Kiddo. Aunt Bekah's friend was being mean to Mommy." I told her as I started to take her upstairs.

"Aunt Bekah!" Kiana said, lunging for her. "Hey, Munchkin." Rebekah said, reaching out as Kiana jumped into her arms. "Mommy, what are you guys doing in your room?" Kiana asked me, innocently. The look Klaus's fiancé gave me was priceless. "We were watching the old videos." "The ones where you loved each other?" She asked, her voice soft. "We still love each other, Baby girl." Kiana said, "Aunt Bekah, Daddy is your brother, right?" "Yes."

I nudged Klaus and said, "Rebekah, would you mind putting her back down? Klaus and I have some unfinished business to attend." I said. Then, turning to Klaus's fiancé, "By the way, I'm Hayley. Klaus's best friend." I took Klaus's hand and we went upstairs, after I picked up Kiana.

 ** _A/N:_ _I do not own any of the country songs used in this chapter or in the next._ In this chapter, some conversations are based on the quote, _"I love you. I've always loved you. See, there are different types of love: Romantic, Family, and Loyalty. I've loved you in a family sense for as long as I can remember, but now, I feel it in a more romantic way."_ By myself. Lifelong friends are an amazing gift. If you have even one, cherish them.**

 **P.S: If you write a review, can you include whether or not you think this could actually happen in real life? Thank you so much for reading. Don't forget to review! Thanks again!**


	3. That Was Day One

******Thank you for your reviews and yes,** **225Starburst** **, things do develop quickly in this story. I think it's because Klaus and Hayley have been best friends and they're just picking up where they left off.**

 **Hayley's POV**

Klaus and I walked back to my room after leaving Rebekah to take care of Kiana. "Now you've got a lot of explaining to do, mister." I told Klaus, pushing him down on the bed so I could straddle him. He chuckled, "Do I?" "Yes, you do. Who was that? Is she your fiancé?" "Yes, Little Wolf-" I gasped as I heard that nickname.

 ** _Flashback – 10 years ago…_**

 _"_ _Hey, Cowboy! You can't get me!" I shouted, giggling, as I swung down from the monkey bars. Klaus followed me in hot pursuit as we raced across the yard. I noticed instead of playing with Klaus, Rebekah, Marcel, and I, Katherine and Elijah were sitting on the deck, watching us. At one point, I caught them making-out. Was expected, though. They were five years older than Klaus and I and eighteen was much more mature than thirteen._

 _I didn't realize I had stopped running until Klaus came up behind me and picked me up. "Klaus!" I shrieked, while looking up. Elijah and Katherine were looking at me in a way that made me blush. Klaus knew how I felt about him; Why did he do this? "Looks like I captured you after all, Little Wolf." He whispered in my ear. My face got redder and he carried me to the jail._

 ** _End of Flashback…_**

Klaus let me relive the memory before saying, "Anyway, yes, she is my fiancé. Her name is Caroline." I gulped. "Well, Hayley's a much prettier name." I said, close to his lips. "For a much more beautiful woman." Klaus said, equally seductive.

I smirked before crashing my lips into his. He responded immediately and I felt in pure bliss as he deepened the kiss. Our lips molded perfectly in unison and I let a soft moan escape my lips as his tongue made its way into my mouth. I moved mine into his mouth and I pulled off his shirt. Mine came off next and he gingerly kissed down my neck, making me moan in pleasure. His lips found their way to my breasts and he paused. He looked me in the eyes and said, "Hayley, I love you. I don't want to hurt you. Are you okay with this?" "Please Klaus, I've only had sex once, and that was with you." "So…?" "You know my dreams. You know what I always wanted." He had a distant smile on his face as he was recalling all I told him. I helped to jog his memory, whispering, "I want to be yours. Not just a toy, but your wife. I want a family with you and I want to live in a nice house with lots of land. And, I want our bed to be extra big." I said, running my thumb over his lips.

"I see your hopes and dreams haven't changed." He said. I smiled and said, "No, but my sexual fantasies have gotten dirtier." I said, smirking. With that, he brought his lips back down to cover mine as he pulled off my shorts and panties. My hands slid to his belt and I managed to get him out of his pants. He looked me in the eyes, as if asking permission. I ran my hand along him erection and nodded. I was unable to the control the moans once he entered me. I felt whole and complete. After a moment, I moved along with him, surprised I knew what I was doing. I felt myself losing energy in my legs and soon I climaxed, moaning his name, and he followed shortly after.

…

I laid there, naked, in Klaus's arms thinking about the day I'd had. I only found myself in this position –laying with Klaus, naked – twice. The first time I was twelve and I had ran over to Klaus's house after my mom had a mental breakdown and got so drunk she didn't remember who I was. I fell asleep in Klaus's bed and the only difference is we weren't completely naked – we were both in underwear and I was in a sports bra. But still, even if we've only been together, physically, twice, we've been emotionally together for the longest time.

The second time I found myself in this situation, was the night of the party – the night Kiana was conceived. It was then I realized we hadn't used protection. Part of me cursed myself for not doing so, but the other part of me was hoping to maybe get pregnant with another one of Klaus's beautiful babies. I fell back, entangling myself with the love of my life, thinking about the future.

…

I woke again around two AM to a knock on my door. I pulled on my pajamas and shook Klaus awake to put on his. I went to the door and Kiana followed me back to bed. She made herself comfortable between Klaus and I. I smiled to Klaus over her shoulder. He smiled back, genuinely. He ran his hands through Kiana's soft, messy curls and she soon fell asleep. I gently picked her up and took her back to her room. Not that I don't mind, I love having my daughter so close to me, but not when I have Klaus in my bed.

"You're so good to her." He murmured sweetly, kissing my neck. I smiled, arching my back, pressing my stomach to his abs. "You are, too. Sure, you only know her for what?" I glanced at the clock, "For ten hours and you've completely embraced her in your life." I said, running my hand down his rock-hard chest. A sudden thought hit me and it made my blood run cold. I tensed up and Klaus noticed this, "What is it, love?" "When you marry Caroline, you will not make Kiana come over." I told him firmly.

"About that, Hayley, I don't know if I can marry Caroline anymore. I mean, you've never been out of my mind. And now… Seeing you… And Kiana… My doubts are put to reality. I don't know if I can go through with it. But, let's not think about that now, Little Wolf." I nodded and snuggled into him, longing for his touch. "Hayley, I want you to be happy." I smiled, tracing his abs and said, "And what makes you think I'm not?" "I love you." He said, placing a kiss on my forehead. "I love you, too." I told him. I fell asleep soon after while his hand was running from my shoulders to my thighs, to in between my legs, and back again. His other hand caressed my face and breasts. I fell asleep, immensely enjoying his touch.

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter was short, but I generally don't have much time to update during the school week. Anyway, I'm sure by now you all figured out that the night of the graduation party was life-changing for both Klaus and Hayley and next chapter you'll be able to see exactly what happened, as well as other character's relationships. Thanks! Don't forget to review!**


	4. The Graduation Night

**A/N: Longer chapter this time. This chapter is told completely in the past, the night of the graduation, to be exact. Rated M later this chapter; you have been warned ;).**

 **Klaus's POV**

I picked up a glass of punch and turned my attention to the small stage, next to the dancefloor that had been set up under the tent in my backyard. I listened to Rebekah giving a short speech. "…Overall, I am so proud of my big brother and my best friend for making it this far. To Nik and Hayley!" Rebekah finished her speech. "Now, let's get this party started! Hayley has a surprise for Nik, so, you get on up here, Hayley!" I looked and saw Hayley walking with grace and elegance towards the stage. She flipped her barely-past-her-shoulders hair over her shoulders, exposing her elegant shoulders. She had on a lacy emerald green camisole tank top and a pair of skinny jeans. Her feet were bare, her toes were painted a ruby red and she was wearing a gold chain ankle bracelet encrusted with diamonds that her dad got her when she turned eighteen.

"Hi, everybody," She said into the microphone Rebekah had handed her, "Thanks for being here on this night for Klaus and I." She looked in my direction and I nodded my head, smiling at her. "As Rebekah told you, Klaus is leaving for New Orleans tomorrow, with his grandparents." She pointed to my grandma and grandpa, who were standing next to me. "So, I've prepared a song. This is _My Wish_ , by Rascal Flatts. Hope y'all enjoy." She raised her head and looked me in the eyes as she started singing.

 _"_ _I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow_

 _And each road leads you where you want to go_

 _And if you're faced with the choice and you have to choose_

 _I hope you choose the one that means the most to you_

 _And if one door opens to another door closed_

 _I hope you keep on walkin' 'til you find the window_

 _If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile_

 _But more than anything, more than anything_

 _My wish for you_

 _Is that this life becomes all that you want it to_

 _Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small_

 _You never need to carry more than you can hold_

 _And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to_

 _I hope you know somebody loves you_

 _And wants the same things too_

 _Yeah, this is my wish_

 _I hope you never look back but you never forget_

 _All the ones who love you_

 _And the place you left_

 _I hope you always forgive and you never regret_

 _And you help somebody every chance you get_

 _Oh, you find God's grace in every mistake_

 _And always give more than you take_

 _But more than anything, yeah more than anything_

 _My wish for you_

 _Is that this life becomes all that you want it to_

 _Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small_

 _You never need to carry more than you can hold_

 _And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to_

 _I hope you know somebody loves you_

 _And wants the same things too_

 _Yeah, this is my wish_

 _My wish for you_

 _Is that this life becomes all that you want it to_

 _Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small_

 _You never need to carry more than you can hold_

 _And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to_

 _I hope you know somebody loves you_

 _And wants the same things too_

 _Yeah, this is my wish_

 _This is my wish_

 _I hope you know somebody loves you_

 _May all your dreams stay big"_

I hadn't realized that I'd been walking closer to her throughout the entire song; I'd been too lost in her hazel-brown eyes to notice I was looking up at her while she was standing on the four-foot tall stage. Hayley smiled and sat down on the edge of the stage, handing the microphone to Kol, before jumping off holding my hand. "Punch?" I asked, offering her a clear solo cup filled with the orange punch. "Sure, thanks." She smiled and took a sip. Her tongue darted out to lick a droplet of punch that collected on her lower lip. My eyes were on her lips, just wanting to kiss her right there, in front of everybody, but I couldn't. We had agreed since we were thirteen to keep our relationship a secret from all our family, with the exception of Rebekah and I'm pretty sure Hayley told Katherine.

I was lost in my train of thought when I was pulled away from Hayley and I turned to face the interrupter. "Hey, man. Great graduation party. You finally made it." "Thanks, Stefan. Yeah, I can't believe that I did make it. But now I can't even live my life here in Mystic Falls. I'm going to New Orleans to live with Grandma and Grandpa when I go through law school." "You're going to be a lawyer?" "That's the plan." "What's Hayley gonna be?" "Why don't you ask her yourself, Stefan?" "You don't know?" "Of course I know. But she'd rather tell you herself, I bet." _Of course I know; I've known since she told me when we were eight_ , I thought. _She wants to be a police officer_.

"So, Hayley, what are you going to school for?" Stefan asked her, I followed right behind and inconspicuously placing my hand on Hayley's right hip. "I'm going to become a police officer." She replied, gently removing my hand from her body. "Well, that's cool-" "Thanks for the chit-chat, Stefan, but I… um… Have some other things to do." Hayley said, moving away from him, grabbing my hand and holding it directly at her side so no one saw us holding hands.

Once we were out of the large tent, I saw Kol, Henrik, and some other kids, like my cousin, Freya, who was Henrik's age, bouncing on the large trampoline in our ten-acre backyard. "Little Wolf…" I asked, cautiously, "What is this all about?" She looked me in the eyes, before tilting her head towards me. "We need a last moment together. You're leaving tomorrow; I may not see you for years." She whispered in my ear, before leading me back towards the house. "Hayley! People will wonder where we are!" "Don't worry; most of the adults have already drank too much, the kids don't care about us, and, if worst comes to worse, I told Bekah to cover for us." "Alright, as long as you've got it covered. How… How…" I couldn't bring myself to finish the sentence in my head. "How what?" Hayley asked, whispering in my ear, nibbling on it, slightly. We were nearly back to my house and I was so excited and the thing that was the most thrilling was that we could get caught by any guest at any time. "How… um…" "Just spit it out, Klaus. What is it?" She asked me, looking worried, almost. "How far are we going to go?" I asked, nervously, blushing, looking at the ground. "As far we want. This is our only time together for a while." She whispered.

She opened the door and we quickly walked up the stairs. Hayley had been in my room many times before, but never for this; we always kept anything sexual at her house, since she's lived alone since she was sixteen. We've always had limits before; almost like circling the bases without touching home. We've pretty much done everything, but we've always had limits. Now, I'm actually nervous. And I'm never nervous! We walked into my room and Hayley sat down on my bed and ran her hands across my bedspread. "I never noticed how nice your bed was, Klaus. I only wish I could spend more here." She said, seductively, leaning back on my bed as I spread her legs and stood between them, wrapping one hand around the nape of her neck and used the other to grip one of her hips. I kissed her, passionately. I felt her fingers across the stubble on my jaw, before they moved upward to grip my curly blonde locks.

She pulled away for a split second, locking her hazel-brown eyes with my icy blue ones. The gaze was so intense, that, when she couldn't handle it, Hayley crashed her mouth back onto mine. My tongue parted her lips and our tongues clashed, battling for dominance. She moaned desperately in my mouth and led to the chain reaction of my groaning as she tugged at my hair. In frantic need of more contact, I broke the kiss and quick and swiftly pulled her tank top over her head. At the same time Hayley reached forward and pulled my black T-shirt off, her hands sliding over my bare chest. I moved my lips down her neck, soundly kissing, licking, and nipping her delicate flesh. "Oh, Klaus…" She moaned, caressing my biceps and scratching her fingernails on my muscular chest. Each time she moaned my name, I felt myself getting slightly harder. If she kept this up, she'd be able to feel it more predominate in no time. When my lips reached her breasts, I took my hand on her back and unhooked her bra, letting the lacy black lingerie fall on my bed.

Her head fell back as my tongue swirled around her hardened nipple. She gasped, "Klaus!" She called my name in a breathy moan. I continued bathing her nipples this way, before kissing my way down to her jeans. I hurriedly tugged them off, while she frantically got mine off. I pushed her down so she was lying on my bed. I smirked as I saw her black lace panties were so wet they clung to her skin. She pulled my boxers down and I kicked them off. I moved the sheets back and moved her over so she was leaning back on my pillows. I moved myself so I was kneeling between her thighs and she grabbed my now full erection in her hands, stroking it gently. "Ugh… Oh… Hayley… Little Wolf, you will be the death of me…" I managed to get out in a ragged breath. I slipped her panties off and gently slipped a finger inside her. She moaned, and her grasp on my length tightened, making me groan. I added another finger in attempt to stretch her out. I looked her in the eyes and we halted all movement. "Hayley, are you sure you're ready for this?" She nodded. "Are you?" I nodded. _This is it,_ I thought. _Our relationship will never be the same – never ever, again._ I entered her slowly, feeling a tiny flap of skin break as her eyes filled with small tears and she bit her lip to keep from screaming. I brought my mouth back down on hers in a sealed, passionate kiss as I moved inside her. "Oh, I love you, Klaus." She called, shaking. Watching her body tense and shudder and hearing her scream my name in my mouth brought on my climax, as well. "I love you so much Hayley."

I shivered from the scene as I watched my large penis slide out of Hayley, followed by a rush of juices and some blood flood onto the sheets. I continued kissing her and she cuddled her body into mine. "Klaus, we have to get back to the party." "Why? I would rather stay here with you." "I would rather stay with you, too, but our parents will start to wonder." "I thought you said Bekah-" "Rebekah can't stall them forever." "Okay, alright, fine. But promise me that you'll stay with me tonight." "I… Can't." "Why not?" "You have to leave, first thing in the morning and you're whole family lives here. They'll see me." "You're right. Is it alright if I stop by your place in the morning on my way down to New Orleans?" "Yes, but, are you driving alone?" "With Grandma, Grandpa, and Rebekah wanted to come." "Okay, you can stop by in the morning. I'll miss you, Klaus." "I'll miss you, too." "I should have gotten you a goodbye present." "Oh, that's alright, Hayley; you don't need to get me anything." "I know. Come on, let's go." "Yeah, here." I tossed Hayley her bra, "Put this on." "Wait, I got it." Hayley said. "Got what?" "Your goodbye present." I looked at her, confused. "Keep my bra and my panties." "Seriously?" "They're my nicest set. You deserve only the best." "Hayley, now I have to know that you've got nothing on under your clothes and that will bother me all night." "Fine. How about I wear these?" Hayley put on my black and gray plaid boxers over her sexy legs. "That's not much better." "Whatever. Here… Take your shirt, we gotta go."

Hayley and I rushed downstairs and back out to the party. Lucky for us, no one questioned us – where we disappeared to. We mingled a bit; I met Rebekah's new boyfriend, a guy who just moved here to Mystic Falls. His name was Marcel. My only thing is that he treats my baby sister right.

…

"Rebekah, dear sister, you don't actually have to come into my room." "Yeah, I kind of do, Nik." "Why?" "I covered for you and Hayley; I need to know how far you went." "You don't need to know." "Fine. I'll tell you, but you don't need to see. We had sex." "Really? Oh my gosh. That is so awesome." "Yeah, now shoo and be ready for morning. We're stopping by Hayley's house to say goodbye. You get to distract Grandma and Grandpa." "Hooray." Rebekah said, emotionless. "Night, Sis." I said, as I walked into my room.

…

"Klaus, I love you too much to let you go… But, it's because I love you so much that I'm letting you live your life without my interference." "Goodbye, my sweet love. Goodbye my darling Hayley." Tears rolled down her face as she kissed me a tender goodbye. "I love you, Hayley. I wish you to find happiness when I'm gone." "Here, take this." Hayley handed me a long letter. "Thank you, Hayley. I wanted you to have this." I took out a locket that belonged to my great-great-great-great-grandmother. It was pure gold and filled with intricate detailing and in the middle was a diamond. "Klaus… I… Thank you… It's beautiful." "It belonged to great-great-great-great-grandmother. I want you to have it, now. Hayley, I will never forget you. I will love you always." "I love you, too, Klaus." "Always and forever, Little Wolf: I'll love you always and forever." "Always and forever, _Niklaus_."

I walked back to the car and looked out the back window, watching her house until we were completely out of sight.


End file.
